Presently, mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) are a necessity in daily life. However, the power consumption of mobile terminals is great, thus mobile terminals need to be charged regularly. As the battery capacity of mobile terminals becomes greater and greater, correspondingly, the charging time becomes longer. How to realize fast charging is a problem that needed to be solved instantly.
In the present technology, to achieve the purpose of fast charging, the output current of a power adapter is directly increased without consideration of endurance of a mobile terminal, which may result in a phenomenon of heating and even burnout of the mobile terminal, and reduce the lifespan of the mobile terminal.